


Bedtime Stories prt 2

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [15]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they shared a bed after the break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories prt 2

Laura was finally getting to sleep. After a long day of crying and watching Carmilla walk out on her, and then watching her reappear in some of the hottest clothes she’d ever seen, it was finally late enough for her to be able to sleep.

That was until someone opened and shut the door to the bedroom. 

Laura should have known better than to open her eyes and look towards the sound. She should have known it’d be her.

Carmilla was tugging off her skin-tight jeans and shirt, slipping into a tank top before climbing into the bed beside Laura.

“What are you doing here?” Laura asked, pulling the blankets to make sure that she had more than enough. Now that they weren’t dating, she wasn’t going to tolerate the blanket thieving tendencies of her ex.

“Hate to break it to you cutie, but we never went over the breakup rule book.” Carmilla shifted in the bed to face her, “Besides, this is my mother’s apartment that I stole fair and square, so I’m sleeping in the bed I’ve earned.”

Laura scoffed, watching as Carmilla rolled back over to face the ceiling. She sat up, moving to get out of the bed, “Fine, I’ll go sleep on the couch downstairs.”

“No need for that cupcake, we’re both adults here. We can share the same bed without fucking.”

“How eloquent.” 

“Hey, you never dated me for my manners.” Carmilla said pointedly, watching as Laura reclaimed her spot beside her.

“I never dated you for your blanket stealing either.” Laura said, tugging the blankets back so they were on her side too.

Carmilla chuckled, “What can I say? Nimble fingers,” She wiggled her hands to justify her response, “But I guess you already knew that.”

Laura rolled her eyes at Carmilla’s waggling brows and rolled away from her, shutting her eyes forcefully. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to try and get some sleep tonight.”

They were silent for all about five minutes, before Laura felt Carmilla’s foot casually brush her calf. Figuring it was just a mistake, and knowing it wasn’t, Laura tried to ignore it.

Another brush of her foot, this time longer, as it dragged up her leg and stopped at her knee.

Laura shifted in the bed, repositioning her head on her pillow.

A third time, with the leg pushing to be between both of Laura’s, sent the shorter girl nearly toppling out of the bed. Sitting up quickly, Laura glared over at Carmilla before shoving her off of the bed entirely.

With a thud and a breathy chuckle, Carmilla popped up from the side of the bed with grace and clearly amused with the whole situation.

It was bad enough that she was laying beside Laura nearly naked, and it was pretty bad that she had kept giving her _that_ look, but touching her legs was the last straw. She would not be turned on by Carmilla’s stupid antics. “You’re going to go sleep on the couch.” She said angrily.

Carmilla stood up, straightening the straps on her tank top. “Oh, am I?”

“Yes, because otherwise I’m going to strangle you with these blankets.” Laura said, holding up the said blanket for proof.

Carmilla smirked, “Kinky, you know me sugar lips, and I’m not just talking about the ones on your lips,” a wink, “I like it rough.”

“Get out!” Laura yelled, flopping back onto the bed, defeated. She finally reached sleep moments after the bedroom door shut for the final time that night, and Carmilla’s demeaning chuckles faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Let me know!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com
> 
> If you wouldn't mind, you can check out my newest hollstein video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uB_c7tD65pQ


End file.
